Dick Dastardly
Richard "Dick" Dastardly (also simply known as Dick Dastardly) is a recurring villain from many Hanna-Barbera television productions. Appearence As Wacky Races is inspired by the film The Great Race, so was Dastardly derived from the film's chief villain, Professor Fate, played by Jack Lemmon. Dastardly in this series wore old-fashioned racer's gear — a long blue duster overcoat often worn by early motorists, along with long red gloves, and a large striped hat with driving goggles attached, and sporting a handlebar mustache. In Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines he wears a World War I style clothes. Personality Being an infamous card-carrying villain, Dick Dastardly enjoys causing problems of any kind, and becomes infuriated when his plots end in failure. He attempts to build all kinds of complicated machinery, contraptions and whatnot to trip up his opponents, although they mostly end up doing him and his comrades much more harm than good. Although incompetent in his own personal right, he remains persistent in his attempts to spread villainy. History Dastardly's younger years are revealed (alongside Muttley) in the short-lived series Yo Yogi! In the series he rides a bicycle that resembles the Mean Machine and his clothes resemble his ones from Dastardly and Muttley in their Flying Machines. Dick Dastardly would often come up with various plots which would often backfire on him. In his adult years he ended up becoming quite the villain. In Wacky Races, Dastardly was one of the drivers who competed in each episode for first place, in a long and hazard-filled cross-country road rally. As his name implies, Dastardly aimed to win solely through cheating and trickery. His race car, "The Mean Machine", featured all sorts of devious traps for him to use against his opponents. Dastardly was aided in his schemes by his sidekick, a scruffy anthropomorphic dog named Muttley who had a distinctive wheezy laugh, heard most often when Dastardly's schemes failed. Despite Dastardly and Muttley's attempts, the "double-dealing do-badders", as the opening narration of Wacky Races describes them, failed to win a single race. Dastardly's plans were always foiled either by his or Muttley's incompetence, the actions of another racer, or sheer bad luck, resulting in Dastardly crossing the finish line last, if at all. On some occasions Dastardly is very close to winning, but he will fail at the final hurdle. Once Dastardly had an opportunity to win legitimately, but he stopped in front of the finish line to pose for his picture as it was a photo finish. Another time, he came close to winning the race, but stopped to sign an autograph for Muttley, ending up in fourth place again. Another time Dasterdly almost crossed the Finish Line first-until Muttley sabotaged his chances of winning! On one occasion, however, Dastardly did cross the finish line in first place, although the judges demanded to see a replay and it showed that Dastardly had extended the nose of his car at the last minute, and so Dastardly was denied the victory in favour of Penelope Pitstop (although in a later episode, another racer used a similar tactic from last place and was declared the winner). In one race Dasterdly and Muttley did cross the Finish line first without cheating-but were disqualified because-due to a series of comic mishaps-they were in the wrong car! Often it appears that if Dastardly had not bothered to cheat, then he might have won fairly. Upon tasting defeat, Dastardly would utter his catchphrases, "Drat, drat, and double drat!", "Triple drat!" and even "Curses, foiled again!" His other main catchphrase was "Muttley, do something!" Excluding Dastardly and Muttley, each of the other racers won three or four of the Wacky Races. Dick Dastardly continued his villainous career in the Wacky Races spin-off; Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines. The series was inspired by the 1965 film Those Magnificent Men in Their Flying Machines and Dastardly's appearance is based on the film's villain, Sir Percival Ware-Armitage, played by Terry-Thomas. Dastardly and Muttley with two other pilots; Zilly, a coward who used to hide in his clothes when he was ordered to deploy, and Klunk, the mechanic/inventor, who speaks a language largely composed of strange sounds that only Zilly can understand, comprised the "Vulture Squadron". The squadron constantly attempt to stop a messenger pigeon "Yankee Doodle pigeon" from delivering messages to an opposing army, often with the song "Stop the Pigeon" playing; one typical scene shows the "Vulture Squadron" planes all converging from different directions on "Yankee Doodle Pigeon" but end up crashing into one another-while the bird remains unharmed. As in Wacky Races, Dastardly continued to fail miserably at his mission, only coming near to success on a single occasion. The series is commonly known as 'Catch the Pigeon' or 'Stop the Pigeon', based on the original working title and the series' theme song. In later years, Dastardly and Muttley were the nemeses for Yogi Bear and his friends in the 1980s series Yogi's Treasure Hunt. This time, Dick repeatedly failed at discovering hidden treasure before Yogi and his team. It was in this series' episode Yogi's Heroes that Dick's full name was revealed; as the leader of an island named Dicaragua, he introduced himself as Richard Milhous Dastardly (an obvious play on former U.S. President Richard Nixon). One episode shows that Dastardly and Muttley are the greediest creatures in the world. Even in his older years he still races in the Wacky Races. In Wacky Races Forever, he is hired by Mr. Vice Roy to win the race so Roy can take over Perfect Industries, and of course he fails. Category:Main Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Hanna-Barbera Characters Category:Male Category:Characters that have crossed over Category:Wacky Races Characters Category:Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines Characters Category:Hot Headed Category:Inventors Category:Tricksters Category:Yogi Bear Characters Category:Arch Nemesis Category:Selfish Characters Category:Greedy Characters Category:Abusers Category:Grumpy Category:Daredevil Category:Liars Category:Extravagant Category:Clumsy Category:Rich Category:Scam Artists Category:Sporty